Aishteru, Taiga
by bellinhaborges
Summary: O que aconteceu na noite em que passaram na casa dos avós de Ryuuji, após seu primeiro beijo. Ryuuji/Taiga - One-Shot


**One-Shot**

Taiga estava animada quando pediu para que eu apagasse as luzes e caminhou pelo quarto em direção à janela, afastando as cortinas e escancarando o vidro. Eu havia ficado por alguns segundos deslumbrado com a quantidade de estrelas que estavam visíveis no céu, mas depois desviei meu olhar para ela, quando ela começou a falar.

- Para ser honesta, estou um pouco preocupada. Não acho que fugir e se casar resolverá tudo, – disse, virando-se e apoiando-se de costas no peitoril da janela, fitando o chão. Abri a boca para perguntar alguma coisa, mas fui interrompido. – mas ainda quero sonhar dessa forma. Sinto que se não fizer algo aqui, as coisas darão errado de novo.

Desviei o olhar do seu rosto com sua última afirmação, tentando esconder que aquilo me deixara um pouco irritado.

- Droga, você e a Yasuko... – retorqui, com uma expressão séria, encarando as estrelas. – Nada deu errado. – virei-me novamente para ela, que continuava fitando o chão. – Além disso, não tem problema começarmos aqui.

Ela deixou escapar uma pequena exclamação de surpresa com a última afirmação.

- Não precisamos fugir para nos casar. Faremos isso com a aprovação de todos. – continuei, virando-me novamente para as estrelas, porém com o humor mais leve. – Não será melhor receber a benção de todos?

- O que você quer dizer com "todos"? – retorquiu ela.

- O vovô, a vovó e também seus pais. – respondi, ainda fitando o céu.

Ela pareceu ficar realmente surpresa com isso, e pude ver pelo canto dos olhos que ela parara de fitar o chão para me encarar.

- Isso levará tempo... – disse ela, com a cabeça baixa e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Não importa. – retorqui. – Ficaremos felizes de qualquer modo, então por que não dividir nossa felicidade com todos? – sugeri, me virando para ela e encarando seus olhos castanhos com um olhar terno.

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente, desencostando-se do peitoril da janela e caminhando em direção aos futons. – Mas antes disso, vamos ensaiar um pouco.

Fiquei encarando-a sem entender o que ela estava fazendo, mas depois me sobressaltei quando ela arrancou o lençol de um dos futons e enrolou em si própria, parecendo um anjo.

- Veja, - disse ela, sorrindo docemente. – um véu.

- Taiga... – deixei escapar, enquanto observava seu rosto, que deixava transparecer ao mesmo tempo tristeza e ternura.

Me aproximei dela, para dizer os votos, porém estaquei. Nunca havia assistido a um casamento antes, pois não conhecia meus parentes e nem possuía um amigo em idade de se casar. Mas eu tinha uma vaga idéia de como eram os votos de um matrimônio.

- Hum... – comecei, tentando encontrar as palavras. – Eu, Takasu Ryuuji... – Estaquei de novo. – Bem, o que devo dizer? – resolvi perguntar, sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Não importa, apenas diga algo. – ela respondeu, encarando o chão.

- Como assim, não importa? – rebati, ligeiramente alterado. – Bem, - recomecei, e ergui a cabeça, começando a fita o teto em busca das palavras. – me casarei com Aisaka Taiga... – mas fui interrompido por uma pequena mão que me empurrou bruscamente para trás.

Quando me virei para respondê-la, com um olhar um pouco irritado no rosto, ela disse:

- Como pensei, ainda não quero fazer os votos.

- O quê? – retorqui, irritado por não estar entendendo o que ela queria. – Mas isso não foi idéia sua... – mas parei no meio da frase quando ela ergueu os olhos para mim, novamente com aquele sorriso doce no rosto.

- Lembra-se do que você me disse antes?

- Hã? – perguntei, sem entender.

- "Desde a antiguidade, o dragão é o único animal que se equipara ao tigre." – nesse instante me lembrei de minhas palavras, no dia em que a chama por Taiga pela primeira vez. – Por isso, mesmo sem um voto, estaremos sempre juntos, certo?

- Sim. – concordei, fitando o chão que nem ela estava fazendo pouco tempo antes.

Aquilo mexera comigo. O que aquela garota tinha de tão especial que fez com que eu me apaixonasse por ela? Talvez fosse sua valentia, sua coragem e, mesmo que isso pareça loucura, até a pequena delicadeza que ela conseguia exprimir quando não estava em um meio de seus ataques de fúria.

Ergui o rosto rapidamente e encontrei-a me fitando, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Sem pensar, dei um passo em sua direção.

- Tai...

- Seus olhos estão vermelhos. – ela me cortou, com um olhar travesso, então percebi o que estava fazendo. – Sua respiração está estranha. – Tapei a boca no mesmo instante, enquanto sentia um rubor selvagem subindo pela minha face.

- Fique calada! – respondi, ainda com a mão tapando minha boca, e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Seus lábios estão secos, machucará se nos beijarmos.

- Isso não... – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Se nos beijarmos, com certeza machucará... – seu olhar era triste e vago, como se ela estivesse mergulhada nas lembranças de tudo o que viveu. – muito. – completou.

Após ela dizer isso, voltou a fitar o chão. Eu abaixei a mão que estava tapando minha boca e deu mais um passo em sua direção. Colocando a mão em seus ombros pequenos, me abaixei e toquei levemente seus lábios com os meus.

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas logo me ergui e desviei o olhar, encarando a parede ao meu lado.

- Como foi? – perguntei meio ranzinza, sentindo que meu rosto iria derreter.

- Como eu esperava... Foi como um deserto áspero e seco. – me encolhi um pouco. – E também, - ela continuou – foi muito aquecedor.

Voltei a fitá-la, um pouco surpreso. E ela continuou.

- Ei, está frio. – disse, me encarando com aquela expressão de ternura que me balançava. – Vamos fazer isso de novo. – mas eu fora mais rápido, e logo depois que ela terminara a frase, pressionei levemente seus lábios com os meus novamente, e ela correspondeu dessa vez.

Nos afastamos apenas alguns milímetros e ficamos nos encarando, nos comunicando com o olhar.

- De novo. – disse ela, com a voz baixa.

Me aproximei novamente e pressionei seus lábios com os meus, mas dessa vez aprofundei mais o beijo e ergui uma mão até seu rosto. Porém, um segundo depois, já estávamos separados.

- De novo. – ela murmurou novamente, com os olhos semicerrados e o rosto corado.

Colei meus lábios aos dela novamente num beijo delicado, que logo aprofundei. O lençol que estava em volta do seu corpo deslizou lentamente, até cair de todo no chão. Ela estava na ponta dos pés e eu estava curvado, então levei um braço até sua cintura e a puxei de encontro a mim, colando nossos corpos. Ela tremeu ligeiramente com a aproximação repentina e separou seus lábios dos meus e pouco depois encostou sua cabeça em meu peito, e eu a abracei firmemente, como se quisesse protegê-la de algo.

Passamos alguns segundos assim, em silêncio, apenas sentindo um ao outro. Sua respiração era leve, se comparada à minha, porém ainda sim era descompassada. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo de convivência, eu nunca havia notado realmente o quanto seu corpo era pequeno e delicado. Mais do que nunca, Taiga me pareceu uma boneca viva, de carne e osso, mas senti que ao menor descuido ela poderia se quebrar.

Abaixei o rosto ligeiramente e beijei o topo de sua cabeça delicadamente. Ela pareceu se assustar um pouco por eu ter me mexido e ergueu o rosto do meu peito, para me encarar.

- Desculpe, Taiga, eu... – comecei.

- Shhh... – ela sibilou, sua voz apenas oscilando contra o novo silêncio. E depois voltou a encostar seu rosto de lado em meu peito, acrescentando ainda mais baixo. – _Eu posso ouvir o seu coração batendo..._

Ficamos mais alguns segundos abraçados, mas logo fomos interrompidos novamente por uma forte rajada de vento que entrou pela janela, balançando os cabelos dela entre meus braços e fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente.

- Taiga... Acho melhor nós fecharmos a janela. – eu disse, mas quando fiz menção de me separar do abraço, ela agarrou a camisa de moletom que eu usava com seus pequenos dedos e a puxou para si, enterrando o rosto nela.

Nessa hora, fiquei sem reação. Minha vontade era continuar ali, abraçado à ela; o frio que se danasse. Porém, o mais propenso a pegar um resfriado ali não era eu, então tratei de me separar de uma Taiga relutante e fui até a janela.

Após fechá-la, virei-me para o interior do quarto novamente e sorri quando encontrei-a me encarando, com um semblante um pouco emburrado.

- Pare de rir de mim, Ryuuji. – ralhou ela com a voz fraca e um beicinho nada característico de quando ela brigava comigo, e depois se pôs a fitar o chão.

- Ei, Taiga. – chamei-a, mas ela não respondeu. – Pare com isso, anda. – mas ela novamente não respondeu, então fui até ela rapidamente e ela só teve tempo de se sobressaltar, antes que eu a levantasse em meus braços.

- R-r-r-ryuuj-j-j-jiiii! – gaguejou ela, olhando ao redor desesperada e mexendo as pernas frenéticamente. – Ch-ch-ch-chão! – balbuciou ela.

- Calma, eu não vou deixar você cair. – tentei tranqüiliza-la, mas ela continuou se remexendo, tentando fazer com que eu a solta-se. – Ou você não confia em mim?

Ela parou de se remexer na hora e no segundo seguinte seus braços circularam meu pescoço e ela enterrou o rosto em meu ombro, mas eu ainda podia sentir que ela estava com medo de cair.

- Venha. – eu disse, empurrando um dos futons com os pés e encostando-o à parede. Logo depois a depositei em cima dele e busquei o lençol que ela usara para ensaiarmos os votos e me enrolei nele, indo sentar-se ao se lado.

Ela ficou me observando com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto, mas assim que me sentei ao seu lado, ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a fitar suas mãos em seu colo.

- Ei, Taiga... – chamei-a.

- Hum? – ela respondeu, erguendo o rosto para me fitar, com um olhar surpreso.

- Por que se apaixonou por mim? – perguntei em um tom casual, encarando-a.

Um enorme rubor subiu à sua face repentinamente e eu quase consegui sentir seu nervosismo.

- E-e-e-e-eu... – ela começou, mas depois voltou a encarar seus próprios dedos. – E-e-e-eu...

Não consegui deixar de sorrir com sua reação. Ela parecia que ia ter um enfarto e achei melhor não pressioná-la. Só que eu estava surpreso por seu quase enfarto pela primeira vez estar sendo causado por uma pergunta _minha_ em vez de ser por causa do Kitamura.

- Ei, não precisa responder se não quiser. – tranqüilizei-a, aproximando-me dela e passando meu braço direito atrás de suas costas, puxando-a para mais perto de mim. Ela se virou para me encarar com seus grandes olhos castanhos arregalados de surpresa por minha atitude repentina, mas acho que ela só encontrou minha face serena, expressando minha tranqüilidade naquele momento, porque logo depois ela abaixou o rosto e se aconchegou em meus braços, descansando novamente a cabeça em meu peito.

Passamos mais alguns minutos assim, apenas sentindo um ao outro. Estávamos tão calmos e cheguei a me assustar quando Taiga ergueu o rosto e começou a me encarar, com seus grandes olhos castanhos um pouco vacilantes.

- Taiga, eu...

- Ryuuji... – ela me interrompeu e depois começou a me encarar ainda mais profundamente. Quando seus olhos pareciam querer se derreter nos meus, ela disse, com um sorriso terno nos lábios e com as maçãs do rosto coradas. – Eu te amo.

Na mesma hora senti um choque percorrer meu corpo e acho que minha cara devia estar um pouco engraçada, porque o sorriso dela se alargou e logo depois ela começou a rir baixinho.

- Ei, por que você está rindo? – perguntei, um pouco frustrado. Ela não respondeu. – E eu disse que queria dizer isso primeiro, já que é o homem que toma iniciativa no...

- Eu prometi pra Minorin. – ela me cortou, interrompendo o riso, mas ainda sustentando um sorriso.

- Ok, ok. – suspirei, fingindo derrota, mas bolando um plano para "castigá-la" por isso.

- Ryuuji, você tá com uma cara estranha... – disse ela, estreitando os olhos desconfiada.

- Tô, é? – menti.

- Não se faça de santo. – ela retorquiu, erguendo o rosto para me avaliar mais de perto. Foi então que eu dei o bote.

- Ryuu...! – ela exclamou quando me aproximei de uma vez dela, mas não deixei-a terminar de falar e tomei sés lábios novamente e a apertei contra mim, só a soltando quando os dois estavam com falta de ar.

- Como foi? – repeti a pergunta que fiz ao nos beijarmos pela primeira vez e senti que o olhar atônito com que ela me encarava se transformava num um pouco frustrado.

- Horrível, péssimo. – respondeu azeda, virando o rosto para o outro lado, com um beiço.

- Será? – perguntei, com um sorriso maroto.

Ela virou-se para me encarar com os olhos fulminantes, mas logo eles abrandaram e um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. – respondeu ela com a voz doce, logo depois se abraçando a mim e enterrando o rosto no meu moletom. – Eu estou com frio...

A abracei novamente e dessa vez eu não disse nada e nem ela. Apenas deixamos que o sono chegasse, tendo o futon, o lençol e nossos próprios corpos para nos proteger do frio.

No meio da madrugada acordei com uns barulhinhos baixinhos bem perto de mim e percebi que Taiga ressonava completamente encolhida em meu colo, agarrada ao meu peito como se fosse uma criança. Minhas costas doíam, então me levantei com cuidado e deitei-a no funton, deitando-me ao seu lado e abraçando-a. Mesmo em seu sono pesado, ela gemeu baixinho e ainda dormindo se aconchegou novamente para perto de mim. Aspirei o cheiro de seus cabelos e a abracei com firmeza, murmurando antes de voltar a dormir com o som de sua respiração, mesmo tendo certeza de que ela não escutaria.

- Eu também te amo, Taiga.


End file.
